No One Mourns the Wicked
by 9DeanWinchester9
Summary: Kalli Sorenson and Kyla Morganstern used to be best friends with Sam while going to Stanford, but things fell apart when Sam took off in the middle of the night right after his girlfriend's, Jessica, death. What happens when Kalli's left out of the loop?
1. Sneaky Plans

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own/co-own Kalli and Kyla_

Kalli Sorenson and Kyla Morganstern used to be best friends with Sam while going to Stanford, but things fell apart when Sam took off in the middle of the night right after his girlfriend's, Jessica, death. What happens when Kalli's left out of the loop?

**This is a Kyla/Kalli Creation**

* * *

Kalli cleaned off the nearby table in the diner and then started humming to herself as she went. Then she heard the bell on the door signaling a costumer, and looked up.

"My God, I need some pie." Kyla announced.

Kalli laughed--leave it to Kyla to make a rather grand entrance.

"I'd like to be seated in Kalli's section. Here's a 20. You're a doll, Leonard." Kyla said, and sat down at the table Kalli was finishing wiping off.

Kalli laughed and shook her head. "You are too much sometimes. The usual?"

Kyla nodded. "But of course."

Kalli went to go and get some dinner for Kyla, and Kyla opened up her laptop and sighed. She was no closer to figuring out this demon problem than she was before--so it made her think it was a ghost problem. That made her think she needed to call Sam Winchester. Kyla knew he was in the business too, and she needed all the help she could get with 6 grand on the line.  
"Pie?" Kalli asked. "I have to check, cause we're almost closed, and we have pie at home."

"Just chicken. I need some good chicken." Kyla replied, looking up abruptly.

Kalli was too busy trying to make it through her shift to notice Kyla's strange behavior, and after cleaning up the rest of the things she needed to clean while Kyla ate, the two went to their house, and went to bed. Well..._Kalli_ went to bed. Kyla got on her cell phone and took a deep breath. She dialed Sam's number.

"Hello?" Sam answered sleepily.

"Hi back at ya. You busy?" Kyla asked.

There was a pause. "Oh my God. Kyla?"

Kyla laughed. "Yeah, Sam. It's Kyla. So...you busy? I need your help on a demon related problem."

"Are you okay?" Sam asked instinctively.

Kyla nodded. "I'm totally fine, I just need help. This one is hard, and I'd like to save more people before someone else dies."

"Of course. Dean and I can be there tomorrow." Sam told her.

Kyla let out a breath. "Oh God, thank you. I owe you."

Sam laughed a little. "It's fine. See you tomorrow."

"Bye, Sam." Kyla said, and they hung up.

Kyla smiled and got into her bed, sleeping peacefully, and then waking up rather early and going downstairs. She started to make coffee, and it woke Kalli up. Kalli rubbed her eyes and meandered over to the island counter, and then saw the look on Kyla's face.

"What the Hell did you do this time?" Kalli asked.

Kyla shrugged, and handed Kalli coffee. Kalli immediately started drinking it, and Kyla took a deep breath.  
She smiled a little. "I invited Sam over."

Kalli choked on her coffee. "You _told_ him to come?!"

Kyla poured herself some coffee. "Uh...yeah. I _just_ said that."

"WHAT?!" Kalli asked, staring at Kyla blankly.

Kyla chugged down her coffee. "You need to start eating breakfast."

Kyla had meant it was a joke to imply that Kalli's brain was failing, and Kalli understood it. She picked up a muffin from the muffin basket, and chucked it at Kyla's head as Kyla went for a refill. Kyla reached up and rubbed her head, and Kalli glared.

"I'm not forgiving you for this." Kalli said.

Kyla smiled. "You'll forgive me. You'll see the old crush, he'll see you, and 'BAM!', it's like he never left Stanford without a goodbye in the first place."

Kalli bit into a different muffin angrily, and then she gasped and jumped up.

"I don't know what to wear!" She cried, and disappeared into her room.

Kyla laughed, and ate some cereal before going upstairs and getting dressed herself. Then she went past Kalli's room and laughed a little.  
"My God...what did you do with the hurricane?" Kyla asked.

Kalli tossed a shoe at her, but Kyla dodged it, laughing.

"If you're not going to help me, then go tidy up the living room!" Kalli said.

Kyla kept laughing, and nodded. "Yeah, yeah. White top with the blue trim, and your hot pants--the tight jeans."

"The tight ones?" Kalli asked, making sure.

Kyla nodded. "The tight ones."

Kyla went downstairs, and started tidying up, the doorbell ringing around noon after Kalli had finally eaten something. Kyla went to open it, and immediately hugged Sam.

"It's so good to see you!! I've missed you!! Who's the hottie?" Kyla asked, seeing Dean and smirking. "The house can't hold Kalli's and my sexiness, let alone _yours_."

"I'm Dean." Dean told her. "I'm Sam's older brother."

"Oh! You're the one he always talked about! Sam, why didn't you mention that he was attractive?" Kyla asked him, Kalli blushing as she and Sam stared at each other.

Dean smirked. "Probably the same reason he didn't mention how attractive you were--and her too."

"I'm Kyla. That's Kalli." Kyla introduced. "You two gonna say something?"

Kalli and Sam laughed softly, and then hugged each other, squeezing, and not letting go.

"I missed you." Kalli said, closing her eyes and enjoying the embrace.

Sam nodded. "I missed you too."

_Feedback is Love!_


	2. Oh, the Present and the Past

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own/co-own Kalli and Kyla_

**This is a Kyla/Kalli Creation**

* * *

"So this is all I have so far." Kyla told Sam after Kalli had gone to bed.

Sam nodded, and took the research from her. Dean finished off his slice of pie, Kyla checking him out and then looking at Sam as Dean glanced over.

"You can look at me, I don't mind." Dean said flirtatiously.

Kyla rolled her eyes. "Yeah, cause I'm totally checking you out."

"No need to be shy. I've been doing the same thing to you all evening." Dean told her.

Kyla smiled and glanced over at him, and shrugged. "That's cause I'm hardcore eye candy."

Sam coughed, and Kyla laughed a little, looking at him.

"I don't remember all this forwardness in college." Sam said.

Kyla shrugged. "Well, after you left, Kalli and I realized that we had to get on back out there and accumulate a new posse."

Sam laughed. "So you got forward?"

"What was I supposed to do? Hide in my shell until approached?" Kyla asked.

"It wouldn't take long for someone to approach you _or_ Kalli." Dean told her. "Have you two looked in the mirror lately?"

Kyla smiled. "You do flatter me too much, Dean Winchester."

"Ignore him, and focus." Sam said.

Kyla stopped smiling at Dean, who was smiling back, and sighed, looking at Sam.  
"Fine. Let's get off the personal subject, and get right into this case. Do you know what we're doing?" Kyla asked.

Sam shook his head. "Not just by looking at your research. I have to do a little research of my own."

"Okay, well--you can stay here if you want to. I'm sure Kalli won't mind. First door on the right at the top of the stairs is a guest room with two twin beds in it. It has its own bathroom too." Kyla said.

Sam nodded, and then as he headed up to the guest room, he stopped and turned back around.  
"Dean--touch her and die." Sam told him.

"Sammy--shut-up." Dean replied.

Sam sighed and kept going. Once he was in the room, Dean immediately turned to Kyla.

"So...tell me about college." Dean said.

Kyla laughed a little, and then went over to the leftover pie. She pointed to it, and Dean raised an eyebrow.

"You mind if I eat it with my finger?" She asked.

Dean smirked. "Trust me...I wouldn't have it any other way."

Kyla smiled, and ate a little of the pie, sucking off her finger slower than she needed to.

"I like you. You're forward, quirky...hot." Kyla said.

Dean grinned. "So are you."

Kyla was about to say something, when Sam appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Dean--you can't just waltz into her house and hit on her." Sam told him.

Kyla smiled. "Aww, Sammy--I wouldn't have it any other way."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Consider me warned!" Kyla called up sweetly as Sam went back to the guest room.

"So what's up with you two?" Dean asked after a moment.

Kyla shrugged. "He, Kalli and I were really close. Then along came Jessica, and Kalli's hidden feelings were hidden a little longer. Sammy's always been like my brother."

"Oh thank God." Dean said.

Kyla laughed. "That doesn't mean you don't have competition."

"I'm looking forward to it." Dean replied.

Kalli woke up and she sighed. Having Sam around after he had just taken off and Jessica had died, was hard on everyone--and she knew hardest on him. She'd woken up one morning, and he'd just been...gone.

"Wake up, Kalli-kins." Kyla said. "News, news, I have news!"

Kalli looked over and laughed. "Of what kind?"

"Of the _juicy_ kind!" Kyla exclaimed.

"Yeah?" Kalli asked.

Kyla nodded vigorously. "Dean and I are totally vibing on each other. I'm trying really hard not to just jump on the bandwagon, but when he's kind of the bandwagon, it takes a lot of willpower _not_ to jump on him, you know?"

Kalli laughed loudly. "Wow. Sorry. It's just--you just said you had willpower."

Kyla rolled her eyes. "Get up. We need to have breakfast."

"I'll eat later." Kalli told her.

"Sammy's out at a diner." Kyla said.

"Oh." Kalli replied, but she stayed where she was.

Kyla just nodded, and went to go and eat dinner with Dean while Kalli sat there thinking. She didn't know what to say to Sammy. She'd missed him. That was true, and she'd told him that. There was just so much else to say.

"But where do I start?" Kalli asked out loud.

Her phone rang, and Kalli sat up and looked at the cover--speak of the devil.  
"Hey, Sam." Kalli answered.

"Hey." Sam replied. "I was just calling to say that I'm not avoiding you."

"Why would you avoid me?" Kalli asked, the whole while thinking, "_I'm glad you aren't avoiding me._"

Sam shrugged. "Everything at Stanford happened so fast, Kalli. One minute Jessica was there, and the next minute she was totally gone. I had to get out. It had absolutely nothing to do with you."

"Here I thought we had cooties." Kalli joked.

It was her mechanism--when she needed to make light of a difficult situation, she just joked about it. She didn't know what else to do. Sam laughed a little too, and if she could only see the grin on his face, she'd be reminded even more why she'd fallen for him in the first place. Even with the wonderful laugh, Kalli needed to get it out.

Kalli nodded. "I know you were hurting Sam. I just--part of me wishes you'd let Kyla and I console you. We were best friends, and you completely ditched. But hey...I'm sorry that I didn't keep in touch. You needed a friend, and I wasn't there for you."

Sam nodded. "I'm sorry too."

Kalli smiled weakly and hung up the phone, knowing there was nothing else she would be able to say without letting her feelings for him show. She wasn't ready for that yet, because it meant letting him all the way back in. She laid back down and snuggled into her covers, wishing that this was easier.

* * *

"Just shoot at the damn thing!" Kyla said in a frustrated voice.

Dean sighed. "It isn't that easy!"

"Sure it is! You pull the trigger!" Kyla cried.

"Stop bickering! It got away for now, and there's nothing we can do about it!" Sam said.

Kyla groaned. "Fine! We have to figure out where its lair is. That's the hardest part. The easy part is figuring out who dies next."

Dean sighed. "We'll be more prepared next time. And what's with your happy trigger finger?"

Kyla shrugged. "If it's not a happy trigger finger, than it's a sad or angry one--you want it to be one of those?"

Dean laughed. "No."

"Good." Kyla replied, and she winked at him.

Sam rolled his eyes. "I didn't expect you two to hit it off."

Kyla smiled. "Oh, Sammy--you're still just as clueless as you used to be. It's nice to know that some things haven't changed about you."

Sam smiled a little himself, and they got into the Impala and then went to Kyla's and Kalli's. Once inside, Kalli had mad Mac and Cheese, and they all sat down on the couch in the living room to eat.  
"Where were you guys?" Kalli asked.

Kyla shrugged. "They were checking out motels, and I made them come back."

"Guys, you have to be more willing to mooch off of us. It's Kyla's fault you came to visit anyways." Kalli said. "Don't let her kick you out."

Dean laughed. "Good thing I talked her into letting us come back."

Sam shot Dean a look. "She's not kicking us out--I just feel like we're imposing."

"Of course you're not _imposing_, Sam." Kalli stressed. "Stay as long as you like. It's a good chance for everyone to catch up."

"Same old, Kalli--I'm really glad." Sam told her softly.

Kalli blushed. "Same old Sam is nice too."

"Well, since I say 'no' to chick flick moments, I'm going upstairs." Dean said.

Kyla laughed. "You are such a man."

"Would you have me any other way?" Dean asked.

Kyla nodded. "Naked."

"Kyla Rose!" Kalli cried, smacking her in the leg.

"Why haven't we discussed this sooner?" Dean asked.

"We should just hook-up already." Kyla said.

"KYLA ROSE!" Kalli said, only louder this time.

Sam choked on his Mac and Cheese. "Can we please not discuss this?!"

Kyla and Dean stared at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move as Kalli's and Sam's eyes darted back and forth between them.  
"My room, tomorrow night." Kyla said.

Dean nodded. "I'll be there."

"Get some rest tonight--you're gonna need it." Kyla told him with a wink.

Dean chuckled. "Not as much as you are."

"I just threw up a little in my mouth." Sam announced.

Dean went up to the guest room, and Kyla smiled to herself, sipping her drink and then realizing that Kalli and Sam were staring at her.  
"I underestimate you everyday." Kalli said.

Kyla shrugged a little. "It happens."

* * *

The four stayed busy for a good week. The case got more and more complicated, and Kyla and Dean didn't have time to take each other up on the offer. Sam had hit a dead end, and Kalli was working more than normal. The one thing that had changed the most, was who was talking to who.

"I mean something's different about her, you know?" Sammy asked Kyla.

Kyla nodded as she looked over her research again.

"She's so much more collected. More rational. Calmer. Softer. She glows a bit more." Sam contemplated, smiling absent-mindedly.

Kyla looked up. "Wait--say that again."

Sam realized what he'd said out loud and coughed. "There has to be a focal point."

"But no bones to burn." Kyla said, and then looked at him hard. "You really like her, don't you?"

"Why would I like a sociopath ghost?" Sam asked.

"Kalli, not the stupid ghost!" Kyla told him.

Sam coughed again. "I do not."

"She makes you blush! You say her name and you get all happy. You totally want her!" Kyla said triumphantly, and started to giggle.

"That's not funny!" Sammy told her.

"Yes it is! And it's _true_!" Kyla said.

Sam started scoffing, but as he thought about it, he realized that he really did want her. He'd had more than enough time to get over Jessica and Madison, and here was Kalli. A girl he'd known for years--a girl that knew most of his secrets.  
"Yeah. Okay, fine." Sam admitted. "It's true."

"Yay!" Kyla cried, pumping her hands into the air. "This makes my day _so_ much better!"

For Dean and Kalli--the conversation was a lot different.  
"He just kind of took off, you know? Didn't tell us anything." Kalli said, wiping down the table at work.

Dean nodded. "Well, Sammy always was the quiet type."

"I don't mean it like that." Kalli told him. "I mean--it's like he suddenly stopped trusting me and it hurt."

"You should have told him that." Dean said.

Kalli shrugged. "What difference would it have made? I mean his girlfriend died in a fire, and he survived--he has to still carry that around with him."

"You've been carrying a torch for him, haven't you?" Dean asked after a pause.

Kalli shrugged. "I can't help it. Have you seen him? Heard him talk? Listened to his jokes? Watched him smile? Caught him fixing his hair when he thinks no one's looking?"

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Go bang my brother already!"

Kalli was shocked. "That's just not classy!"

"Who cares about classy? Satisfy the old urges!" Dean said, taking a swig of his coffee. "I'm sure that the two of you have some itch you need to scratch."

Kalli had no problems at this point, reaching over and smacking Dean in the arm. He looked up, and rubbed his arm, Kalli smiling a little.  
"Don't take your own advice." Kalli told him.

Dean raised an eyebrow again. "What do you mean?"

Kalli shrugged. "I mean treat Kyla like a person."

* * *

The morning that the boys were going to give up, something rather unexpected happened: Kyla opened the door to her rival and arch nemesis.

"What the Hell are you doing here?" Kyla asked scathingly.

Bela smirked. "I was invited. I have news on this hunt of yours."

"What?" Kyla asked harshly.

"We said to send us the stuff, Bela, not show up." Dean said.

Kyla growled a little. "_You_ invited her?!"

Dean could tell there was hatred in Kyla's voice, and he was confused.

"Do you two..._know_ each other?" Dean asked.

"Know each other? We're rivals, Dean." Bela said with a smile.

"I can wipe that smile right off of your face, you know?" Kyla told her, smiling herself.

Dean spoke up. "What do you mean, 'rivals'?"

"What, she hasn't told you?" Bela asked.

Dean looked at Kyla, but the question was directed at Bela. "Told me what?"

Kyla sighed. "Bela and I are in the same business."

"You're a mercenary?!" Dean asked.

Kyla smacked his arm. "Keep it down! Kalli doesn't know anything, remember?!"

Kyla dragged him out onto the front porch and Dean looked at her differently. He and Sam were disgusted with how Bela ran the things she did, and here was a girl Dean was becoming attracted to, in the same exact business he hated so much.  
"She and I get paid to do what we do." Bela said.

"Don't give him the wrong impression of me." Kyla told her, rolling her eyes.

Dean scoffed. "I _already_ have the wrong impression of you."

Kyla looked appalled. "Don't you _dare_ lump me with her, Dean Winchester! Unlike Bela, I give a rat's ass about the people the demons and ghosts attack! Bela only cares about the money."

"Oh please--you love the money just as much as I do." Bela said, rolling her eyes.

"It helped me get through college. But you know what helps me sleep at night?" Kyla asked.

Bela shrugged. "Your teddy bear?"

"Besides her." Kyla said, moving her hand frantically. "I actually _help_ people. I save them from things that could kill them, and they reward me."

Bela rolled her eyes. "You're still doing what I do. You take the hunts that pay you."

"You roll your eyes at me one more time..." Kyla said, stepping closer to Bela angrily.

Dean stepped in between them as Sam came out onto the porch.

"What's the verdict?" Sam asked.

"We need to go into the forest." Dean replied.

Kalli wasn't surprised that the three had headed off again. Something was up--she just didn't know exactly what. Kalli wasn't a dumbass. When something was off, she could tell. What she couldn't do, was tell you exactly what was wrong. While she was thinking it all over, she was interrupted by the door bell, and opened it to see a blonde woman standing there.

"Hi. I'm Ruby." Ruby told her. "I'm a friend of Sam's, and he said he was here for a while, so I stopped by."

Kalli nodded. "Sure. Come on in."

Kalli wasn't sure what it was about the girl that was off, but something was. Maybe it was the way she smiled. Or the way she walked. Whatever it was, Kalli was sure she didn't trust this woman with her life.  
"How long have you known Sam?" Kalli asked.

"We only started seeing each other a few weeks ago to be honest." Ruby replied.

At first Kalli wasn't sure how to take that sentence, but she knew she didn't like it. Seeing each other? Did that mean Sam had neglected to mention that he had a girlfriend?

"I see." Kalli replied, trying to read her.

Ruby nodded. "I'm not the kind of girl to actually sit here and beat around the bush, so I'm just going to lay it all out there, all right?"

"Good." Kalli told her, wanting the truth.

"Sam isn't the kind of guy you want to associate yourself with." Ruby said, looking Kalli in the eye. "He's kind of like the antichrist."

Kalli laughed. "Yeah. _Sammy's_ the antichrist."

"I'm doing this for your own good." Ruby told her.

"_For your own personal agenda is more like it._" Kalli thought to herself, and what she didn't know then was that she was right.

"Fine." Ruby said, and blinked, her eyes now black. "I'm a demon. You should believe what I'm telling you."

Kalli's jaw dropped--suddenly this woman was making her feel _really_ uncomfortable.

_Feedback is Love!_


	3. Truths and Sheets

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own/co-own Kyla, Kalli, Milo and all others you do not know_

**This is a Kyla/Kalli Creation**

* * *

**Truths and Sheets**

"You're going the wrong way." Bela told Kyla.

Kyla sent Bela a glare, and Dean coughed as Sam ran his fingers through his hair awkwardly. No one was in a good mood because Kyla and Bela couldn't stop bickering like children, and neither Winchester wanted to get involved in the fight.

"How about you shut your mouth and let me lead? I've been here before." Kyla informed her.

Bela nodded. "Yes, and as I recall you got nowhere. I'm the one that found the rest of the information to get us this far."

Kyla growled a little, and Dean finally spoke up.

"Let's split up, shall we?" Dean asked.

"Since you two are so good with this kind of thing, and money's on the line, you two pair up." Sam offered.

Kyla sighed. "Fine. Don't be surprised if one of us comes back without the other though."

Dean looked at Sam. "You really think it's safe to let these two go off together alone?"

Bela rolled her eyes. "Please--we're professionals."

Kyla could tell that the pair up was just a rouge because Sam needed to talk to Dean, and so she went along with it. She and Bela walked towards the cabin as the boys went back towards the highway a bit with the EMF radar, and Bela pointed to a gnarly looking tree.  
"You're going to need to dig here." She instructed.

Kyla laughed. "Oh you're going to dig too."

"That's not how I do this job." Bela said simply.

Kyla growled again and dug a bit before she came across some bones. The two looked them over and knew at once that witchcraft and curses were behind the killings. They're have to cleanse the whole forest, meaning they're have to do some serious hoodoo around the outerskirts.

"I'm surprised you couldn't figure this out by yourself." Bela said as they began to walk towards the highway.

Kyla looked at her. "I would have gotten to it, even had you not come along."

"I'm apparently just better at the job than you are." Bela said with a smug smirk.

Kyla scoffed. "I was being hospitable--oh but wait, I have friends to invite to stay in my home."

Bela laughed. "Right--you and Sam knew each other in college. How quaint."

"Oh shut up." Kyla told her. "You helped us figure it out, and now you can leave."

"I actually think we all work quite nicely as a team. Plus, I like the idea of getting half of your profits." Bela replied.

Kyla didn't even think--she just aimed her gun at Bela's arm and pulled the trigger. Bela was caught off guard, and obviously in pain, but not caught off guard enough not to shoot Kyla in her arm back. The boys came running when they heard the gunshots, and while Sam helped Bela, Dean helped Kyla. It was obvious amongst the glares, that the two should never be left alone again.

Kalli had never been so happy to see someone leave her house. There were no death threats. No 'you will die in seven days' messages--just a very unnerving demon girl. What Kalli wanted to know now was how Ruby really knew Sam? And what was this thing about Sam being the anti-christ?

When the door opened, Kalli looked up and started to freak out when she saw the blood everywhere. Kyla was cursing a little bit, and Dean kept telling her to stop being such a baby. Dean took her upstairs, and Kalli looked at Sam, searching him for answers with her eyes. He finally smiled awkwardly, and laughed a little.

"She and Bela shot each other." Sam said.

Kalli nodded. "Tends to happen when they're alone together--someone always gets hurt. Now why don't you tell me how you know Ruby."

"Ruby?" Sam asked, and he suddenly looked frightened.

Kalli nodded. "Yeah, she was here."

"Are you all right?" Sam asked automatically, knowing he'd have to explain.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit shaken up is all. How do you know her?" Kalli asked again.

Sam ran his fingers through his hair. "Well, uh--"

"--and don't lie to me Sam. I know she's a demon. I saw her black eyes. I'm not stupid. I know that you and Dean and Kyla are all in on something. I just can't believe you didn't tell me--I can't believe Kyla didn't tell me." Kalli said, running her hands down her face as she sighed.

Sam nodded and sat down, motioning for her to sit too. Kalli did as she was told, and Sam took a couple breaths and swallowed, and then looked her in the eye.  
"Dean and I? We fight demons. Strange, yes, and not what you thought we'd be doing, but that's our job. We've been doing it for years." Sam began. "Kyla? She does the same thing, only not at the same time--but that's her story to tell. As for Ruby...she's been stalking me practically since she saved me from these three demons that tried to off me."

Kalli sighed. "Why didn't you feel like you could tell me about it?"

Sam shrugged. "It's a little far fetched, don't you think?"

"Yes, but had you told me before I wouldn't have been blind-sighted by a demon in my house!" Kalli told him. "You have to understand, Sam, that even if you didn't think I'd trust you, I'm disappointed that you didn't tell me the truth."

Sam knew that he should have told her. She was taking it far better than anyone else would have in her position, and she'd come face to face with Ruby already.  
"I'm sorry, Kalli. I should have known that we've been through enough that you just needed me to tell you flat out." Sam said. "I just--I fight demons for a living."

"You get paid for it?" Kalli asked.

Sam shook his head. "No. Kyla does though."

"And all this time I thought she was a reporter." Kalli said, blowing her bangs with her breath. "This is ridiculous. You guys were supposed to be my best friends and you've been lying to me about huge things."

Kalli got up and went to the cookie jar, reaching in and grabbing the biggest cookie she could find. She bit into it and closed her eyes, trying to make sense of everything. They'd been lying to her. They'd been pretending life was normal. Life was far from normal.

"We're still friends, right?" Sam asked.

Kalli opened her eyes and nodded. "Of course we're still friends, Sammy--I just don't trust you."

"Ow!" Kyla cried.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Stop being such a baby."

"I'm not being a baby! It hurts! It's like you've never taken a bullet out of someone's arm before!" Kyla yelled.

Dean shot her a look. "You want to do it by yourself?"

Kyla sighed and shook her head. "No. Carry on."

"You're so fragile." Dean said with a chuckle.

"I am not!" Kyla told him, smacking his arm.

"That's it. You're doing it yourself." Dean told her, setting the forceps on the table and standing up.

Kyla pouted and stood up, standing there in her bra and jeans since she had to take her shirt off in order for the gunshot wound to be properly cleansed.  
"Please finish getting the bullet out, Dean." She told him, stepping closer to him, resting her body against his. "My arm hurts."

She took the material of his shirt into her hands, and pulled him a little closer to him, smiling as her face neared his and he swallowed.

"Yeah. Okay." Dean said, and she grinned and sat back down.

Dean took the forceps and removed the bullets, even though Kyla whined a little more, and then he went for the gauze and the rubbing alcohol, and fixed her up.

"I owe you a 'thank you'." Kyla said, standing up and looking at her bandaged shoulder.

Dean shrugged. "You're welcome."

He stood up, and smiled when he saw Kyla stepping up him, and swallowed as she touched his shirt again.  
"A proper 'thank you' is only fair, right?" Kyla asked in a whisper.

Dean kissed her before he could think of anything, and she returned it eagerly, both of them backing up automatically towards the bed. All of the flirting, and the planning rendezvous', had left them both with a lot of want, and not a lot of satisfaction. They landed on the bed in one fluid motion, and then Kyla pulled back a little and sat on him.

"If we do this, I need to know where we're going with this afterwards." Kyla replied.

Dean nodded. "This isn't just a one-night stand, if that's what you want to know."

"I'm not asking for a boyfriend, or even a friend with benefits--I just want to still be respected after this." Kyla said. "Maybe we shouldn't."

Dean sat up a little and wrapped his arms around her, brushing his bare arms against hers on purpose.

"Us sleeping together isn't going to bend my view of you." Dean said.

Kyla sighed. "You already don't respect me. I'm a mercenary."

"Sam's been on hunts with you before--three during college if I remember correctly. He talked to me today, and he says that you are very much like us--people just pay you for helping them out. I'm fine with you." Dean told her.

Kyla nodded and kissed him gently. "You sure?"

"Keep doing that, and we'll talk later." He said with a smirk.

Kyla giggled, and kissed him again, both ceasing their chatter unless it was a dirty limerick, or joke they knew the other would get amusement out of. They wanted this time to bond more--wanted this time to cross a line--test a boundary. And they did.

Kalli retreated to her room after her cookie, and she opened up a book she was in the middle of reading. She lounged on her bed and couldn't focus.  
"Why didn't they tell me?" She asked herself.

She shook the thoughts away and then looked back at her book, but it was too much. Sam and Kyla had been her best friends. Then Sam had just taken off in the middle of the night and it had apparently been to go on a hunt to find the demon that killed Jessica--a demon that was now dead. What she couldn't understand most, was why Kyla hadn't told her. She'd known Kyla for what seemed like forever.

"I couldn't let you go to bed mad." Sam said.

Kalli looked up from her book, and sat up, setting the book down after closing it, and took a deep breath. She wasn't quite sure what to say to Sam. She'd liked him so much. For so long. Now that she felt like she couldn't trust him, she hurt inside. She missed Sam. Wanted Sam. Still had feelings for Sam.

"I want you to know that I'm going to protect you." Sam said.

Kalli got off of the bed, smiling a little and nodded. "You're you, Sammy--I know you will."

"I guess it was easier to protect you when you had no idea that I was doing it." Sam told her.

Kalli raised an eyebrow. "I have no idea how that even makes sense to you."

Sam chuckled and shrugged. "It just does."

There was that chuckle. She was mad at him. She didn't trust him. No--she did trust him. She trusted him because deep down she knew he had good reasons for keeping the truth from her. Sam had always done what he thought was best. He was a loyal guy. A sweet guy. He was smart, charming, caring--and he was smiling at her. Smiling that smile she always remembered.

"Kalli?" Sam asked.

Kalli stepped closer to him for a moment, stepped back, and then second-guessed her second-guess. She kissed him. Her lips pressed against his, and every ounce of her soul prayed and pleaded he return it.

_Feedback is Love!_


	4. Confessions

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own/co-own Kyla and Kalli_

**This is a Kyla/Kalli Creation**

* * *

**Confessions**

At first Sam wasn't sure why Kalli's face was getting closer to his, but when her lips collided with his, he only hesitated a moment before he returned her kiss full force. He ran his fingers through her hair, smiling a little at how soft it was. He wondered for a moment why he never noticed Kalli completely. She was always there for him. Beautiful. Kind. Intelligent. Why had he never noticed she was into him?

When the two pulled away, they looked at each other, and shared a smile. There were no words for a little bit. He gathered her up in his arms, and they nuzzled noses, kissing a little more before anyone said anything. They wanted to have this beautiful, silent moment or two to remember, but a talk had to ensue after that.

"That was unexpected." Sam whispered.

Kalli laughed lightly. "You returning the kiss was unexpected. Wonderful--but unexpected."

Sam rested his forehead against hers. "What a moment. We were discussing trust, and being there for each other, and now we're here."

"Warm and content." Kalli added.

Kalli wanted to explain that she had liked Sam before this moment, but he was caught in the magic of them suddenly realizing each other now. If there was ever a moment for true honesty--it wasn't this one. She wasn't going to ruin this moment with Sam to come clean about the past. Forget the past. This was the present. Sam was here now.

"You wanna stay in my room tonight?" Kalli asked. "I mean after kissing you, I can't kick you out--that's rude."

Sam chuckled. "If you want me to stay in here tonight, I'll stay."

Kalli smiled, and then went to her closet, grabbing some night clothes and changing in the bathroom. When she came out in her pajamas, she frowned a little to see Sam gone. However, as she was climbing into bed, her door opened, and Sam came in, in his nightclothes, and he shut the door behind him and climbed into her bed.

"We can think of it another way too--this way if Ruby comes back you're right here to defend me." Kalli whispered.

Sam laughed and held her, stroking her hair as she rested her head on his chest to listen to his heartbeat. She ran her fingers along the material of his shirt, and smiled a little. Sam Winchester was holding her. The man she'd pined after. The man she wouldn't take away from Jessica, because Jessica had been a really nice girl, and one of their friends.

"Sweet dreams, Kalli-kins." Sam whispered.

Kalli kissed his shirted chest. "Sweet dreams, Sammy-Wammy."

* * *

"If there was a medal for this thing that you do--you'd get a gold one." Kyla said with a laugh. "I mean...wow."

Dean chuckled. "Yeah. That was pretty fantastic."

"I concur." Kyla replied. "Only thing better than this is hot pie."

Dean grinned. "I agree. With whipped cream on top."

"Ice cream." Kyla corrected him. "Vanilla."

Dean stroked her hair. "A la mode."

Kyla kissed him. "I'm so glad there's this cuddling/chatting thing after that."

Dean kissed her again as he nodded, and then Kyla had to ask the question that would bring tension between them.

"What exactly are we doing? We prolly should have had this conversation before, but...we're just...happy and neither of us is jumping off to go do something else, you know?" Kyla inquired.

Dean sighed, and pulled away. He took a deep breath as Kyla sighed too knowing she'd just ruined it.

"As I said before--I'm not looking for a boyfriend, or anything serious, Dean. I just--if we're going to do this some more, I just--I'm sorry. Let's not talk about it, okay?" Kyla asked.

Dean shook his head. "No, it's--I get it. I would have a much better answer if--look, since you want to know, we're going to have to have a serious conversation."

"Well your voice is nice and grim now." Kyla said, sitting up with the covers around her.

Dean sighed. "I would have a much better answer if I didn't have less than a year to live."

Kyla looked at him, her jaw dropping, and then it sank in as his face was nothing but serious.

"And the cuddling is over." She stated, getting up and pulling a robe on.

"Sam got killed two months back, and I made a crossroads deal to bring him back." Dean explained.

Kyla turned to him. "Don't those normally give you ten years?"

"Sam's this big important factor in Hell, and apparently, my soul is valuable--hence the one year." Dean explained.

Kyla took a deep breath. "We both seriously need some pie."

"You look a little...down." Dean commented.

Kyla shrugged. "I just need to get out of the room."

* * *

Kyla spent the night on the couch, and when Kalli came downstairs the next morning, Kyla knew Kalli wasn't speaking to her. She wasn't quite sure why until Kalli came into the living room, and sat down with her coffee, turning on the news.

"Anything about demons or ghosts? Oh, of course not. That's a secret." Kalli said, looking at Kyla.

Kyla sighed. "Oh. You know."

"No thanks to you." Kalli replied.

Kyla nodded, and Kalli took a deep breath and turned off the tv, turning to Kyla as she sat there curled up on the couch looking dismal.

"You slept with him, didn't you?" Kalli asked.

Kyla nodded, holding the tears in. She was pretty good at that when she was pretending like something didn't matter when it did. If it was a guy, she kept it to herself until she was ready to let it out.

"So why are you sad?" Kalli asked her.

Kyla looked at her. "Well, because--he has less than a year to live."

"Oh." Kalli told her, and then she looked confused. "Does he have cancer or something?"

Kyla shook her head. "It's this stupid job. Sam died, Dean brought him back with this crossroads deal with a demon, and now not only is Dean's soul going to Hell, but he's got ten months to live. This is just great. I really like him too."

Kalli had nothing to say. Sam died? Was what she was doing necrophilia or something? First demons, now Sam was on his second life. This was just weird.

"You look contemplative." Kyla said.

"Well Sam died." Kalli replied.

Kyla nodded. "True. So what's with the other look? Something else is up."

"I kissed Sam and he kissed me back." Kalli said, trying to lighten the mood.

Kyla seemed like her mood was immediately lifted, and she clapped her hands together excitedly.

"It's about freaking time!" Kyla cried. "How was it? Short? Long? Did you guys talk about it? Are you dating?"

"Slow down, Speedy Gonzalez." Kalli told her with a laugh. "He slept in my bed. He's all excited that we're both suddenly showing feelings for each other."

Kyla's grin faded. "Oh. Hence the not as excited as you could be face."

"Well you slept with Dean and want to cry." Kalli protested.

Both girls blew at their bangs at the same time, and then looked at the couch. Kalli sipped her coffee and Kyla grabbed the remote and turned on the television again.  
"You should talk to him." Kyla said.

Kalli nodded. "And you should talk to Dean."

Kyla shook her head. "Nah. I'm letting him get through his ten months without me being clingy."

"You can't just act like this means nothing to you." Kalli protested.

Kyla nodded. "Yes I can."

"Good morning." Sam said happily, Dean coming down the stairs after him.

"I just forgot that I have to run to the store." Kyla said, and hurried out of the door in her pjs, coat and slippers.

Sam stopped smiling. "Dean, what the Hell did you do?"

"So you really died?" Kalli asked.

Sam nodded. "Yeah. So Dean here sold his soul without my permission."

Dean sighed. "Sam, you have to get over that."

"So...are you just going to let her avoid you?" Kalli asked to change the subject that it was obvious neither brother could talk about the subject without arguing.

"I can't stop her from feeling weird about the whole thing. I didn't tell her before. She has every right to want to just forget it ever happened." Dean said.

Kalli sighed. "Dean, it's not about forgetting it ever happened. It's about the fact that she felt good with you. She can flirt and bicker and everything with you and it makes her happy. She hasn't had a good guy in her life for a long while, and she gets attached really easily."

"Great." Dean told her. "Now I feel bad. I shouldn't though."

"Yes you should--she isn't just some one-night stand, Dean! She's a good friend of mine and now she's hurt! You have to be more aware of people's feelings because you only have ten months left!" Sam yelled.

Kalli stood up. "Okay, yelling isn't helping. Just--talk to her. She'll listen to you."

"Sure I will." Kyla said, coming into the room and setting the keys on the island. "Come on, Dean."

Kyla went upstairs and Dean followed her, and Sam and Kalli looked at each other.

"I've liked you for a really long while." Kalli confessed suddenly.

"What?" Sam asked, looking up at her.

Kalli nodded. "Yeah. Since you came back into my life."

She knew it wasn't the complete truth, but Sam thought something more like fat was involved here--she wasn't ready to lose that yet. He was seeing her for the first time and it was nice.  
"I'm really glad that Kyla called." Sam said, stepping closer to her.

He pushed some hair out of her face and she welcomed his lips on hers, smiling a little as he deepened the kiss a little.  
"Really glad." He added.

Kalli smiled and kissed him again, right as Kyla was closing the door to her room and turning to Dean.  
"While I was out I came up with a solution." Kyla said.

"A solution?" Dean asked.

Kyla nodded. "We treat this as a mutually beneficial relationship. I don't want this little thing of ours to have ruined the flirting, and the kissing."

Dean chuckled. "You really deserve better than me."

"Not at all." Kyla told him. "I think we match well, and why not pursue that, right?"

Dean nodded. "Why not? We're both consenting adults who know what we're getting into."

"Exactly." Kyla said with a smile. "So now that that's out of the way I can sleep in here tonight, thank God."

"What about cleansing the forest?" Dean asked.

Kyla sighed. "Fine. I'll call Bela. Way to ruin my mood."

_Feedback is Love!_


	5. Relationships Take Work

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural of any of its characters, I do however own/co-own Kyla and Kalli_

**This is a Kyla/Kalli Creation**

* * *

**Relationships Take Work...**

Kalli lounged on the couch, smiling as Sam kissed her softly. Two weeks. It had been two weeks, and there hadn't been a visit from Ruby, and Bela had only showed her face twice. Kyla and Dean had "broken up" and "gotten back together" twice, and yet Sam and Kalli seemed in a very good place.

"I missed you when you left." Kalli said.

Sam pulled back a little and looked at her. "I missed you too. We were such good friends."

Kalli sighed--she couldn't take it any longer. She sat up and ran her fingers through her hair, and then looked at Sam, who was looking at her with a million questions in his eyes--one of which was probably: "Why did we stop?"

"I've liked you since college, Sam. Since before you met Jessica. Hell, for pretty much ever, I've liked you--romantically, that is. Then Jessica died, and you weren't even there for Kyla and I to comfort." Kalli explained.

"Wow." Sam sad softly.

He ran his fingers through his hair, and took a deep breath. He wanted to say he liked her that long too. He did. He also felt really close to her, but he thought Jessica was his one once upon a time. He couldn't say he didn't. How did he tell her that these past two weeks meant more to him than anything?

"I'm not looking for an answer, I'm just looking to get this off of my chest." Kalli told him sincerely. "I hate that you keep thinking that we both met up and there was chemistry--you were just blind to the chemistry years ago."

Sam sighed. "I don't know what to say to that, Kalli."

Kalli shrugged. "I'm not looking for an answer."

"When we're off, we still don't get far from here." Kyla mused, looking up from her book to Dean standing in just his jeans in the adjoining bathroom.

Dean chuckled. "It's true. We should get some more things in here."

"My bedroom can't accommodate _more_ things." Kyla protested. "And anyways think about it: we use the bed, the tv, and the bathroom. We eat downstairs, and when we actually go out to get sunlight, we're not even in here."

"We should get a pool table." Dean said, coming into the bedroom and climbing onto the bed.

Kyla set her book down and kissed him, trying to shut him up. Dean liked to say a lot of incredibly stupid things, and normally kissing got him to focus.  
"Or Foos Ball!" Dean exclaimed as she pulled away a little.

Kyla frowned. "There's no room."

"Why do we even have to leave the bedroom in the first place?" Dean asked.

Kyla sighed. "Oh I don't know. Saving people? Hunting things? Most people aren't going to save themselves. Besides...I can't have Bela taking all my business."

"Why don't you hunt like Sam and I do?" Dean asked.

Kyla sighed as he rolled off of her--this conversation never helped their relationship--EVER.

"Because hunting is the one thing I'm good at. Why don't you and Sam do what I do?" Kyla asked.

"Because we have morals." Dean replied, and they both knew they wouldn't be talking to each other for a few hours.

* * *

Kyla poured herself some coffee a few days later, and Kalli sighed loudly.

"No one's happy." Kalli said.

Kyla shrugged. "I say we kick their asses to the curb and then just pretend like this month hasn't happened."

Kalli made a face. "It was all going so well."

"Maybe for you and Sam." Kyla told her, sipping her coffee. "Dean and I were doomed from the start."

Kalli gave her a look. "That's not true."

Kyla nodded. "Yes it is. I mean he and Sam hunt for the good of it and I get paid to do it. They have a much better moral compass than I do, which Dean likes to point out constantly. The only thing Dean and I are good at is sex--the happy and the hateful."

Kalli laughed. "I've noticed you guys practically live in your room. I need coffee."

Kyla poured her some and sat down at the island counter and set her cup down.

"The thing is, even though we don't have the same view of the world, Dean and I kind of get each other." Kyla tried.

Kalli raised an eyebrow. "Then why aren't you happy?"

"I should be asking _you_ the exact same question." Kyla said. "I mean you didn't know anything about the supernatural. You were an innocent bystander, and then here comes your knight back into your life. Come on, Princess, why do you hate your Prince?"

Kalli shrugged. "I don't hate him, I just--I've loved him for a long time, and he's only just noticing me. He doesn't know what to say anymore since I came clean. He loved Jessica while I loved him. Back then all he could see was her. How do I compete with that?"

"You don't. Don't think about Jessica--think about the future. I mean if it was that easy for Dean and I, _I'd_ be happy. All I can think about with Dean is his abrasive nature, his hazel eyes, the way he eats like a barbarian, his crude humor, and the way he kind of, smirks all the time be it to something dirty, or just to do it. I think he likes to." Kyla said with a smile.

Kalli smirked a little. "You just said that with a dreamy far off look in your eye."

Kyla looked at her, the smile gone. "I did not. Dean Winchester does make me all dreamy."

Kalli laughed. "Yes he does. What's his favorite band?"

"Metallica." Kyla said.

"Favorite curse word?" Kalli asked.

"Actually his favorite curse phrase is 'Son of a Bitch'." Kyla corrected.

Kalli nodded. "Ah. Sorry. What does he do when he wakes up?"

Kyla swallowed. "He makes a face, stretches his arm a little, flexes his toes, and then opens his eyes as he finishes stretching. Unless he's startled, and then he takes the knife out from under his pillow and he's suddenly alert."

Kalli smiled. "You love him."

"Damn!" Kyla said, and sipped her coffee. "I do."

Kalli nodded. "You really do. You know more about him than I know about Sam anymore. At least you guys talk all the time even if you're fighting."

"Yeah, well...Dean doesn't love me back." Kyla said.

"We should leave. I think we're overstaying our welcome." Dean said as Sam walked into the room.

Sam sighed. "That's so much easier said than done."

"Come on, Kyla and I aren't going to be happy. I mean she's been getting mad at me more lately. You know how when she's really mad her nostrils flair a bit and she starts glaring? Totally doing that more." Dean pointed out.

Sam laughed a little. "I actually didn't know that. I only see her when she's yelling at you."

Dean shrugged. "I think she's sick of me."

"She's not." Sam said.

"Yeah right." Dean replied.

Sam shrugged. "At least you can talk to Kyla. I've hit an obstacle."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"Kalli's liked me since before Jessica." Sam said.

Dean was surprised to hear that, and shut the journal, running his hand down his face. He had thought his problems were bad, but Sam was distraught.

"I mean Jessica was the one I thought was the one, you know? She was who I thought was the love of my life. Then Kyla needs me for a hunt so I show up, and Kalli and I have chemistry, but she loved me back when I loved someone else. I can't--I can't come up with the words to tell her that this time that we're sharing means everything to me." Sam admitted.

Dean nodded. "Just tell her that."

Sam sighed. "I don't think she wants to hear about Jessica."

"Sam, if you love her you have to be honest with her." Dean said. "I mean take Kyla and I for example--I tell her when she pisses me off, and when I piss her off, she stomps on my foot and calls me an ass."

Sam laughed a little. "Wow."

"Wow what?" Dean asked, a little annoyed.

Sam smiled. "You just used you and Kyla as an example for love. I didn't know you loved her."

"I don't." Dean said automatically.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Sure you don't."

"I don't!" Dean protested.

"That's too bad...she loves you." Sam said.

Dean did a double take on the last sentence Sam told him, and then raised an eyebrow.

"How the Hell would you know that?" Dean asked.

Sam shrugged. "Because Kalli and Kyla were talking about you in the kitchen when I passed it to come upstairs. She's trying to talk herself out of it, but apparently not succeeding."

"Well I should help her then." Dean said, standing up.

Sam gave him a look. "You're allowed to fall in love, Dean."

"No I'm not--I have less than a year to live, Sammy." Dean replied, and headed for the door.

* * *

"I think it's about time that we just faced up to what was going on and took it like men." Kyla said.

"Can't we take it like women?" Kalli asked with a laugh.

Kyla shrugged. "Sure."

Kyla hugged her suddenly, and Kalli hugged her back. Even with their guy troubles, they were best friends. They were best friends that were going to be there for each other no matter what was going on in their lives.

"I'm going to let you read." Kyla said.

"Who said I wanted to read?" Kalli asked.

Kyla scoffed. "The look says it all."

Kalli laughed a little as Kyla left her room, and then went to her bookshelf to grab a book. She opened it up and started reading, trying to access everything. She loved Sam, and Sam was having strong feelings for her. So what if he loved Jessica before? This was now. Sam had come back into her life, and they should be making the most of it. The future was the important part...right?  
Kalli looked up from her book as Sam came into her room after rapping his knuckles on the door first, and attempted a smile.

"I really care about you." Sam said.

Kalli nodded. "I care about you too."

Sam sat on the bed and Kalli sat up more, sitting with her legs crossed, looking at him as he searched for the words to say. He was adorable running his fingers through his hair and scratching his head, and she couldn't help but smile.

"Look, I can't say anything for Stanford, but...I wouldn't trade this time we've been sharing together for anything." Sam told her.

Kalli smiled. "I wouldn't either."

"I can't say that I'm sorry for not noticing back then--Jessica taught me a lot--but I can say that now that I have you in my life, I don't want to lose you." Sam explained.

Kalli set her hand on Sam's hand and smiled a little brighter when he grasped it. She ran her fingers along his knuckles, and then looked him in the eye.

"Sam, I don't want to think about the past anymore, all right? Let's just promise to not let each other go in the future, all right?" Kalli asked.

Sam smiled a little himself and leaned in, kissing her gently. Kalli returned the kiss happily, and then gave up on being coy, and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer to him. Sam chuckled a little, which made Kalli giggle, and the two leaned back a little, the bed catching their fall.

Meanwhile, Dean walked right on into Kyla's room and Kyla walked up to him and kissed him.

"Okay, that's what we need to talk about." Dean said, pulling away.

Kyla frowned. "Look, I know you don't like my morals, but when have you ever said 'no' to this?"

Kyla undid the first button at the bottom of her shirt, and then the other one, and Dean set her hands on his and she looked at him funny. Dean was acting strange.  
"Sam told me that you love me." Dean said.

Kyla scoffed. "Like Sam knows how I feel about you."

"He heard you and Kalli talking about it." Dean told her.

Kyla sighed. "I just know things about you. You favorite things, how you eat, what you do first thing in the morning--if that is love, then spies need to stop being so cranky."

Dean cracked a smile. "I love that you do that."

"Stop using that word." Kyla said automatically. "Wait...that I do what?"

Dean chuckled a little. "That you take things and make random sayings with them. You're not always funny when you do it, but I love it anyways--you're creative."

Kyla smiled a little and then wiped it off of her face. "Okay, no. You don't get to do that."

"Do what?" Dean asked.

"This thing we have here was going just fine. Now we have feelings for each other." Kyla said dismally.

Dean nodded. "Yeah...and I have less than a year to live. That's not fair to you."

Kyla shrugged. "I chose to keep doing things to you even though I knew that."

"But if we fell in love, when I died, you'd hurt inside, and even dead, I wouldn't be able to live with that guilt that it was my fault you were broken." Dean said.

"Then don't love me." Kyla told him.

Dean sighed. "I'm trying."

"So am I." Kyla said. "So how about we finish what I was initiating."

"That may just feed the fire." Dean told her.

Kyla groaned. "Please, Dean. It's been like five hours."

Dean laughed. "I know. We can do this."

"But distance makes the heart grow fonder." Kyla protested.

Dean nodded. "Like with Kalli and Sam?"

Kyla shrugged a little. "They seem pretty okay and pieced together."

"She's wishing Sam could move forward with her, and Sam wishes he could have loved her the way she loved him in the past." Dean said.

"Maybe she's just afraid of needing someone too much, and all of this down time is her trying to face her true feelings, and get what she wants." Kyla suggested.

Dean shrugged. "Maybe."

It was in that moment that they both realized that Kyla was afraid of needing Dean too much, so she was trying to cover it up with physical acts of intimacy.

"You can't start falling in love with me." Dean told her.

Kyla sighed. "It's too late for that."

She started buttoning her buttons again, and Dean nodded, turning to go, when Kyla tucked some hair behind her ear.  
"At least sleep in here." She told him softly.

Dean paused for a moment, looking at the door, his back to her, and thought it over. Smart decision or not, he turned to look at her, and nodded.

_Feedback is Love!_


End file.
